


A Vacation Adventure

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy wakes Donald up way too early while they're on vacation - but makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacation Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, Waterfalls

Donald doesn't know how lucky he really is. To somehow find an incredible man that puts up with him, his crazy job, and his even crazier hours. Timothy is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Which is what he keeps telling himself when Timothy wakes him up at sunrise while they're on a well deserved vacation.

Timothy, chipper as ever, gets Donald up and about, and makes sure Donald dresses in hiking-appropriate clothing. Smiling, Timothy hands him a travel mug filled with coffee as he manhandles him into the rental car. The sharp Hawaiian morning is almost as bright as Timothy's mood, so Donald is glad he's managed to remember his sunglasses.

It's only a quick thirty minute ride to wherever they're going (Timothy's never said). Timothy manhandles Donald out of the car, and points him at a nearby trailhead. The backpack flung over one shoulder, Donald grabs his husband's hand, and the pair take off across the deserted parking lot, the only sound being the crunching of rocks under their shoes.

It takes a few minutes, but Donald finally hears the rush of water coming from somewhere nearby. As they round a corner, they come upon a deserted lagoon, water cascading down in a gentle rush. "This is beautiful, honey," Donald confesses.

Giving Donald a brief smile, Timothy presses them on, and they're soon next to the shore. They stand there, admiring the view, when Timothy lets go of Donald's hand and starts taking off his shoes.

Suddenly lost, Donald closes his eyes. "Dammit," he mutters.

"What's wrong darling?" Timothy asks, his other shoe and sock coming off, placed neatly on a nearby bench.

"I didn't think to pack my swimsuit," Donald says. He watches as Timothy pulls his shirt over his head.

"Really?" Timothy asks, an impish grin on his face. He suddenly pulls at the buttons of his khaki shorts, and lets them puddle at his feet, and Donald can't help as a deep feeling of lust overtakes him. "Maybe we don't need swimsuits," Timothy confesses, stealing a quick kiss.

Donald stands there, watching as Timothy escapes into the warm pool of water and makes his way over to the waterfall, watching as the creamy flesh of Timothy's muscular backside slowly disappears under the water. He comes out of his stupor, and is naked a second later, running into the lagoon and pulling his husband close when they finally meet.

Even on vacation, Timothy has the absolute _best_ ideas.


End file.
